


Oneshots (Mostly Supernatural but does have some crossover throw in the mix)

by xFandomloverx



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction, Implied Violence, Multifandom Crossover, Random - Freeform, implied rape, multifandom oneshots, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFandomloverx/pseuds/xFandomloverx
Summary: Just some Oneshots because I am so bored, plus feel free request too if you have a plot in mind.Just to clear things, I do not own Supernatural and its plot or character. I am just simply borrowing or using them for this book's purpose.P.S, I might put some of my books in there if I really am lazy just for fun.Woah, that sounded too formal, don't you agree?I do not own supernatural and the other fandoms.This is the very last minute, don't you agree?





	1. The Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: You are Sam's and Dean's Little sister. You are 34 years old, and the youngest of John's and Mary's children. And you were doing some grocery run while Sam and Dean met their alternate selves and have a conversation.
> 
> When: In season 15, episode 13. The time was Sam and Dean met their alternate selves and have a conversation.

Sam and Dean were both standing in front of Sam and Dean who were both from an alternate universe, they were talking about their lives, and the OG Sam and Dean were getting a bit jealous on how their life was much more comfortable theirs Then Dean popped a question,

"So, uh, how is Y/N? What is she doing on your universe?" This made AU Sam and Dean tense and were both visibly uncomfortable, OG Sam asked them again,

"Yeah, how is she? Did she became a detective like she always wanted to?"

The silence, as well as the atmosphere, was so tense you could almost cut it with a machete.

It was broken by AU Dean who told them that made their color from their face drain.

"She's Dead..." AU Dean and Sam wanted to cry over their lost sister and give in to their anger for breaking a vow that they had promised to not to talk about it.

OG Sam and Dean were both shocked and speechless. If anything, you were the most stubborn and clever yet the bravest and strongest than them not to mention, even though you were the youngest, you were the most maternal, so it was safe to say that they were surprised about your death.

OG Sam then asked them with enough courage, "How... If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

AU Sam looked at him with tears glossing on his eyes, "She... It was one calm night, everything was peaceful till a fire had started to burn the house, Me, Dean, and Dad got away in time but Y/N and Mom were both perished in the fire, she was only 4 at the time, I was only 8, and Dean was only 12. They are or at least were now both buried in the Personal Winchester Cemetery. But now since you said that our world or our Universe is now destroyed by God himself, we have nothing to look back on."

OG Sam and Dean felt so bad when they had heard that their AU version of their sister had died such a young age. Then that's when you started to shout out to them since you had come back from the grocery run, the OG Sam and Dean looked at each other and smiled,

"Sammy! Deano! I am back from the groceries!"

AU Sam and Dean looked at them with wide eyes, while AU Dean had a muttered softly, "Y/N?" The two AUs looked at their right with the OG while you came in with a bag of groceries,

"Dean! I bought a pie for you and some salad for Sam-" You suddenly stopped talking as you saw, with your own two eyes that there are two Sam and Deans.

"What happened while I was gone?" You said as you put the groceries on the floor slowly, still in shock.

"Sis, meet our alternate selves," Dean said to her as he grabs the bags. OG Sam and Dean went to the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

AU Dean stood up and stifled a sob, he put his arms out and she knew what she has to do. You ran up to him and started to hug him and he hugged back, finally crying out his tears, Dean then pulled away a bit just to look at your face and you both smiled at each other, you then looked at AU Sam and extended your arm out to invite his the group hug. He accepted and the three of you hugged. The three of you then pulled away hesitantly, just in time for OG Sam and Dean to come back from the kitchen. Then 5 of you sat at the chairs ad AU Sam and Dean started to ask questions

"How is your life here, dear sister?" AU Sam asked you as he drinks some more beer.

"Well, everything is well except for the possibility of the end of the world but other than that. We're fine."

And that leads to a long conversation and bribing them to switch places for a while.


	2. The Agent

_A 21-year-old Sam and a 25-year-old Dean were just in a bar not far from the motel room, they were both drinking and trying to find another case to hunt some monsters. There was almost no one in the bar except for the brothers and the bartender. Until a gang had come into the bar, they look like they were just looking for trouble. One of the gang leaders went up to Sam and dean's table and said,_

_"Hey little bitches, get off of there, that's our booth." When Sam had heard this, he stood up to him and tried to talk it out because he doesn't want any trouble but it made the person angry and he punched Sam. Dean then got up and tried to punch the guy but he looked unfazed and the other guy grabbed Dean and was about to punch him then they heard the bell ring. There stood a girl, with a black pantsuit and with an umbrella._

_"Now, boys. Leave the poor lads alone. They have done nothing wrong, to begin with." She said with a poker face._

_"Why? Are you their little bitch?" The leader had spoken for the first time for this conversation and the gang laughed for 2 minutes before composing themselves._

_She sighed knowing that this argument will lead to this nowhere, she then turned around to face the door._

_The gang smiled and was about to punch the Winchesters but they heard something._

_"Manners-"_

_**Click!** _

_"Maketh-"_

_**Click!** _

_"Man."_

_**Click!** _

_The gang turned around walked towards her slowly but stopped halfway._

_"Do you know what that means?" She asked them politely._

_She saw on the reflection of a picture that some of them had shrugged while the others had looked confused._

_"Well, let me teach you a lesson then." She used the umbrella's hook to grab the glass that's half full of gin and threw it on the leader's forehead causing him to fall backward unconscious._

_She then turned around to see the gang members looked shocked that their leader had been knocked out unconscious then they looked at her with eyes wide. Dean went ahead and help his brother, Sam, back on the seat as they start to watch the fight unfold.  
_

_"Are we going to stand around all day? Or are we going to fight?" She asked as she walked towards the gang._

_One of the gang members tried to punch her but she used her umbrella dodge the punch and direct the punch to another gang member who then lost his tooth because of the punch. The others started to fight her but she dodged, kicked, and hit them with the umbrella. One of them tried to stab her but she used another member as protection so he stabbed him instead. She then started to proceed to fight and dodge more punches, slices, and kicks from the gang members._

_The guy who lost his tooth tried to stab her but she dodged and which made him fell to the bar which resorted him grab a bottle of beer and was about to smash her with it but she directed the point of her umbrella to him and it shot out a small electric rope and shocked the guy with it._

_The brothers were both in awe as they watched the lady fight to defend them and herself as well. She then used her umbrella's hook again to grab someone's head and bump him to another gang member's head. After a few more punches and kicks were received by the members, the leader had stood up and tried to shoot her but she opens her umbrella to shield her from the attack and the bullets does not pierce through the umbrella and as soon as the pistol went out of ammo, she stunned him and he fell again._

_She looked to the bartender and as he was about to call 911, she used her watch to shoot a dart at his neck that causes him amnesia, then the bartender fell on his counter and slept. The brothers looked at her and she smiled at them, put her umbrella down, and sat on one of the empty chairs after she poured herself a glass of Guinness. She sighed before drank some while the boys were still in awe._

_"Sorry about that. You two looked like you were in a bit of a pickle so I thought I should step in." She said to them after drinking some and put it down on the table._

_"Who are you?" Sam finally asked once he got over his shock._

_"I will not tell you my real name, not yet. But you can call me Agent Guinevere." She told them before she drank some more of the Guinness, it was very delicious. As expected from the statesman, since their business had grown over the years._

_"Well, My name is Dean Winchester," Dean said to her._

_"And I am Sam Winchester," Sam said next._

_"I know who you are, the Winchester brothers? The family who had saved the country from monsters." She said after she finished her glass of Guinness._

_There was silence for a few more until it was broken._

_"Well, this was a lovely chat but I'm afraid that I have to go now. Here," She said as she grabbed something from her pocket and tossed it to Sam to which he caught it. The brothers looked at pendant but before examine it, she immediately said to them, "Keep the pendant on you at all times and you shall only use the pendant if you are in desperate help. If you really are, just says 'Oxfords not brogues', I shall see you again someday boys. "_

_she then stood up, blocked the bar, and left without a second glance._

_They thought they really would never see her again._

_Oh, how wrong they are._


	3. The Hybrid.

Sam hasn't slept for the past 3 days because of research in the books of the bunker on how to get the mark off of Dean. Dean is just eating pie and Castiel is nowhere to be found in the bunker until now.

"Cas!" Dean said to Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere while Sam grunts at him, Castiel nodded at the both of them.

"So, did you found something?" Sam asks Castiel as he closes the book as well as the laptop.

"I did, there is a legend that was told by Heaven, Hell, and the elders. I had not heard about it until recently when I went to Heaven's Library." Castiel said to them to which they got interested.

"Wait, Heaven has a library?" Dean asked Castiel with pure shock in his face.

"Yes. Dean. The Legend says that there is a woman who can do anything and is a direct child from God, she comes from a bloodline consists of powerful beings as well as a few celestial ones. But, in order to get to her, we must venture deep in the forest and make a ritual." Castiel said to them fully seriously.

"Okay, what does the ritual needs?" Sam asks Castiel, hope showing in his eyes.

"Make a pentagram in chalk (any chalk is fine), put some black candles, stones for north, south, east, west, and a blade."

"Are there any chant to say or incantation?" Sam asked him again.

"Not a chant, but a song," Castiel said as a paper appeared in his hand.

"Well, what's the song called?"

"Down by the bay, the lyrics are in English. So you can sing it in any other language, she will come. If she has heard she will sing along with you, as long as you keep on singing the song But if she does not come by the time you finish the song, try to slice your hand or give it a wound." Castiel said to them as he gave the paper to Sam.

Dean went to Sam and they read the song.

"This song sounds creepy," Dean commented, scrunching his eyebrows.

"That's it, no sacrifice, no nothing?" Sam told Castiel shocked at how easy the ritual is.

Castiel nodded as he places the stones of directions on the table while saying, "Here are the stones of North, South, East, and West."

Sam and Dean looked at each other before looking at the stones

"Alright, let's do this," Sam said as he took the paper and the stones as the three went outside to some abandoned building near the forest and started to prepare the ritual.

After drawing the pentagram and putting everything in place, the brothers started debating who would sing and the vote goes to Sam.

Sam starts to sing. (Sam is **bold** , Aadhya is _italics_ , and together is _**both**_.)

**Down by the bay**

_Down by the bay_ (The three started to tense when they heard a smooth silky voice started to sing but Sam continued to sing.)

**Where the watermelon rots**

_Where the watermelon rots_

**If you go home**

_If you go home_

**Just don't get caught**

_Just don't get caught_

_**But if you do, my mother will say,** _

_**"You don't wanna know what's behind the window."** _

_**Down by the bay** _

Then nothing happened.

"Sam, do it," Castiel told Sam to do the other option.

Sam took a deep breath as he grabbed a razor blade and was about to slice his wrist but a hand appeared to stop him.

 _"Don't do it."_ A voice said to him. Sam looked up at her eyes, her eyes were watering and her facial expression was so sad. It made his tears come out.

She then hugged him, _"I am so sorry, Sam. I wish I could've been there."_

Sam then unconsciously started to hug back the mysterious woman. Her presence made everyone feel so comfortable. They pulled away and she wiped her tears away.

 _"Woah, that was Woah. I have not felt that in such a long time."_ She said as she turned to look at Dean and Castiel, she smiled at them as she snapped her fingers.

They appeared in the park.

 _"So... Why did you summon me? Power? Wealth? Bring back a loved one?"_ She asked them as she relaxes in her seat on the bench.

"We want you to remove the Mark of Cain," Dean said to her, showing her his arm before covering it.

 _"Hmm... Okay."_ She said then she pulled out a book from thin air and started to read.

"Uh..." The three looked at each other before they looked at the woman again.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" Sam asked her, a bit confused.

 _"Check your arm. "_ She told him, which he did and the three of them were amazed by the disappearance of the Mark of Cain.

"Is there anything that we could give you in return?" Sam asked her with happiness on his face as he looked at her.

She smiled at him then said, " _Well... I have been a bit lonely for a while now... I want you guys to be friends with me._ "

"That's it? No sacrifice, no firstborn child, nothing?" Sam asked her to which she raised an eyebrow at him.

" _Honey, I am not the Rumplestiltskin and I would never be like him._ " She said to them as anger started to show on her face just the mention of Rumplestiltskin but she sighed deeply to pull herself back from reality.

"Wait, Rumplestiltskin is real?" Dean asked her flabbergasted

" _Why yes, if monsters, God, Heaven, Purgatory, Hell, Angels, and Demons are real? Why can't fairytales?_ " She said to them with a confused expression.

"Well, then okay, we can be your friends," Castiel told her which made her leap with joy and hugged them three before she pulled away.

" _Thank you!_ " She said to them

Then realization dawned on her,

" _Oh! I am so rude, My name is Aadhya Gaia L. Shurley_ " Se said to them

"I am Dean Winchester," Dean said to her and then Sam said,

"My mnae is Sam Winchester, his little brother."

"And I am Castiel, the angel of the lord," Castiel told her to which she nodded gleefully.

When they realized that they heard Shurley, they were shocked.

"Wait, You're chuck's Daughter?" Sam asked her

 _"Of course, I am. The direct child from God, Chuck is my Father. Now, let's clean up before we leave and go to our separate ways._ " She said to them

"So Chuck is God?" Sam asked her before he turned around to Dean.

"Dude, we threatened God," Dean said to Sam, both of looking a bit scared while Castiel became so shocked

" _Isn't that a bit obvious_?" She told them as she handed Sam a piece of paper.

" _That's my number so you can call me instead of summoning me because the song is very creepy, I put my address there as well so that Castiel can teleport you there which reminds me._ " She said before she giggled. Then she flicked her wrist and Castiel felt power surged through his veins.

" _I just granted you your full access to your grace from heaven._ " She told Castiel to which he thanked her and she nodded at him

"Yeah, why is that your song?" Dean asked her with a deadpanned face about the song.

" _So I could get to scare before I appear in front of them. It's fun scaring beings every now and then._ " She replied to him before they said their goodbyes then she disappeared.

"Well, that was very helpful," Dean told himself with a very shocked face.

"Indeed it was, now, let's go and try to kill Cain," Castiel said to the brothers as he snapped his fingers to clean the retail up and they started to walk to the impala.

What they didn't know that this was the start of a beautiful friendship. 


	4. The Detective

Belle Fourche, South Dakota

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunrise was beautiful, birds are singing, and her flowers are blooming.

Mariangela had woken up at 5 30 am. She sat up on her bed and stretched before she got up from her bed, grabbed her towel, then went to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

After taking a hot shower, she went to the mirror, and dry her hair while she brushes her teeth.

Then she went to the closet and put some light makeup, her necklace, and her work clothes.

Then she grabbed her backpack, car keys, house keys, and an apple she bit immediately as soon as she started the car and drove to the station.

She parked her car in her usual parking spot, then went into the station.

"Hey, Greg." She waved to Greg who is talking to two suited guys, one who is a dirty blonde with green eyes while the other was black hair with blue eyes

"Uh, Maria! Can you take over, I need to take a piss." Greg said before going to the bathroom before she went to the gentlemen she set her bag down then went to them.

"Hey, I am Detective inspector Hernandez, and what do you need?" I asked both of them.

"Uh... Well, I'm special agent Zeppelin and this is agent Jackson, we're from the FBI and we want the case file of the recent case." Special Agent Zeppelin showed his badges asked her with a smile.

While agent Jackson just stared at her which made her bit slightly uncomfortable.

" Okay then, I'll get the case files. But I didn't know that the FBI was interested in this particular case." She said, as she went to the cabinet and grabbed the case file then went back.

She gave the case file to agent Zeppelin but stopped as she rose an eyebrow.

" You know, it's illegal to impersonate an officer. If you want to hunt monsters,   
Just tell me directly, I'll tell ya." she leaned forward to agent zeppelin.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Detective." Agent Zeppelin said, she could see his pupils dilate.

"You are lying, I'll tell you this, I will still give this to you, but. You will meet me at the local diner at 5 pm. This may be the recent case, but I already know what monster to catch." she said to them before giving them the file.

Zeppelin has already dropped his jaw by the time she finished that statement.

" Oh, and before you leave, what are your real names? "She stopped them as they turned around to go to the door.

" I'm Dean and this is Castiel." He said before she nodded and went to her desk.

-After her shift, 4 30 pm -

Mariangela went home to change work clothes into her outing clothes.

She grabbed her usual stuff and drove her car to the diner, there she saw Dean, Castiel, and another guy who is tall.

She parked the car next to the black  
impala.

She went out of the car and went up to them.

"Hey, Dean, Cas, who's this?" She asked them with curiosity.

"This is Sam, my brother," Dean said, to which she nodded.

"Nice, I am Mariangela Joan Hera C. Hernandez but call me Maria. This is the first time I'm meeting the Team Free Will together," she said as she handshakes, Sam.

Sam nodded at her, "Uh, yes. Nice meeting you."

"Anyways, shall we?" She asked the men to which they agreed and went inside the diner and take a seat.

Dean ordered a burger, Sam ordered a salad and Maria ordered Fries while Castiel ordered nothing but just stared at Mariangela.

"So, what have you three currently researched about this case?" she said as she patted a tissue on her mouth.

"Well, Maria, we researched that your claims and on how the victim died that it was indeed a werewolf," Sam said as he drank some water.

"I see, in that case, I will come with," she stated as she finished her fries then drank some ice tea.

"Woah, Woah, we didn't say that you could come with. We didn't agree-" Dean said as he was cut off by her saying,

"I didn't ask, I stated that I will go with. Plus it had been a while since I hunted. It was roughly 3 years ago." she said as she got out from her seat.

"Well, let's go, we got a werewolf to catch." She said as she went to the trunk of the car.

She got out a shotgun, 2 pistols, and a katana which has a silver blade and is forged with metal from both the demon an angel blade.

"Do you know where the werewolf would be?" I asked them as I got the sword out from its cover

"From a warehouse, a few minutes from here," Sam said, to which she nodded and went inside the driver's side.

She opened the window and said to the guys, "Well, Sam. Lead the way."

Sam looked at Dean, and Dean just started the car.

-then their first adventure begins now-


	5. The Fugitive

She runs through the forest, jumping from branch to branch while turning around very quickly to throw some angel daggers at the demons who are after her.

'Damn, they are still gaining on me. I gotta find a way to distract them quickly.' She thought as she turned left to land on the ground still running. She then put on her cloak of invisibility as she ran while she threw a dagger that's on fire in the opposite direction she's going. The ones trailing her followed the dagger, losing track of her.

She smirked at the demons that were chasing her, 'Heh, fucking idiots.' What she didn't know that the cliff was nearing her, she shouted, "Shit!" as she tripped and fell. As she was falling, she was looking at the edge and had thought once more, 'So this is it then? My last moment on earth, this fucked up. I still haven't found a way to get my boys back to normal.' She closed her eye, her memories rushing through her head, making her have a headache.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes, not expecting to be in front of the entrance of the bunker.

'I thought the bunker got destroyed by Castiel?' She thought as she opened the door of the bunker

"Hello?" She called out, hearing the echo made her feel nostalgic again.

"Ella?" Dean called out from the desk, eating a burger while Sam is eating salad, Castiel sitting there, and a younger boy sitting as well.

She pointed a gun at them, her expression scared and angry.

"Woah! Woah!" Sam said as he saw Ella pointing a gun at them, The four of them stood up ready to battle as soon as Dean realized something.

"That's not Ella."

"What are you guys doing here!?! I thought you three destroyed the bunker as soon as I ran away from it." Ella shouted at them still pointing the gun at them.

"Why would we destroy the Bunker?? Who are you?!" Sam asked her shocked.

"I am Erela Ella Celeste, and you destroy the bunker because we shouldn't dwell on the past for it is gone forever as soon as you three turned on... The... Darkside..." She trailed off as soon as she realized something crazy, she put down the gun as she looked at them.

"You guys are normal. Your three are... back to normal.." she suddenly smiled.

"Wait, what do you mean back to normal? Ella, what happened?" Castiel asked her.

"Okay... This might be crazy but I think I am from another universe, where the three of you had sided with the dark side,-"

"The swap happened." Castiel finished her statement.

"So wait, what swap? Because I am confused as fuck." Dean said his thought out loud.

"There will be a girl, who came from a different world, who enters a foreign yet familiar land, to bring back her family as she planned, yet plans are never easy to accomplish, still her heart wishes. But she will complete it, just not the way she thinks of doing. Her Death. The three monsters will go back to normal as soon as her blood is permanently stained on their hands" Castiel recited a prophecy.

"Sorry, what? What do you mean by that Cas?" Sam asks Castiel, his expression so confused.

"It's a prophecy, Sam. She _is_ Ella, just not our Ella. She swapped with our Ella."

"So it means our Ella is in her universe," Jack stated then Dean got angry and walked up to Other Ella and pushed her up against the wall.

"Bring her back!" Dean exclaimed angrily

"I would if I could! Heck, I don't even know myself how did I get from my universe to this universe" she said calmly and serious, her outside demeanor, fearless, cold, and calm, but her inside is scared to death and crying.

"Dean, let her go. She has nothing to do with it." Castiel said to Dean which made him release her from the wall to get a big gulp of air.

"May I sit down?" She asked Sam, he nodded so she pulled up a chair near Jack and sat down beside him, she was breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asks her, which she replied, "No. I'm overwhelmed and scared to death for your Ella. Because where I came from, I am a fugitive, I have a very high bounty in my head"

"How are you a fugitive, Ella?" Castiel asked her, she still looks at the table with her arms crossed.

"Because I escaped from the trio, who would beat me up, abuse me, and sometimes rape me."

"who would do that to you?" Dean asked her, feeling very disgusted and angry by the people who did it to her as well as suddenly feeling guilty that he threatened her.

"My boys did the world so horribly, they even managed to kill Kelly while she was still pregnant. It was a boy, I was gonna be a Godmother. Then I left for a grocery run, then when I came back, He was standing before her dead body, holding her beating heart, and an angel blade." The trio looked shocked and confused, they were terrified of the trio that she speaks of.

"Who were they?" Sam asks her.

She looked up at them, fear visible in her eyes.

"It was you three, Sam the soulless and the boy king of hell, Dean the Demon and the knight of hell, and Castiel, the cruel God or the leviathan." She said to them.


	6. The Owner

It was a windy afternoon.

Birds are singing so sweetly.

The sun shining so beautifully and radiantly.

Rose is taking a walk in the woods, it's her favorite pastime.

So peaceful, and wonderful, even in this cruel world.

She then sat down on a word down the wooden bench as she took a deep breath.

A smile graced on her lips then she positioned herself into a praying position.

As she prayed to the Lord to take care of her parents in heaven, she heard a rustle in the bushes.

She paused her prayer and stood up quickly with her silver gun out,

"Who's there?" She said out loud, urging for the person or creature to come out

The bushes rustled more, then 4 men came out of the bushes, one in a trenchcoat, the other, a dirty blonde, the younger ones, and another one, who is tall. The two are injured, while the other two aren't.

She just realized that the one in the trenchcoat is an angel and the younger one is a Nephilim because she can see their wings.

Until it dawned on her, these people are the Team Free Will.

Dirty blonde is Dean Winchester, Tall on is Sam Winchester, the younger one is Jack Kline and the trenchcoat angel is Castiel.

"What happened to you four?" she asked them, curiously and concerned.

"Well, we fought something and you don't want to know what it is," Dean said, as he got up and helped Sam up, while Castiel got up on all his own.

"Well then, what are your names?" She asked and that's when the four looked at her and was shocked at her beauty.

But then Castiel had his eyes widen a bit, and then he stated, "You're not fully human."

Sam and Dean looked at him quickly, as Sam asked Castiel, "What do you mean, Cas?"

"Because we can see her wings, Sam," Jack stated while still looking at her.

Then Dean and Sam look back at her, "You're a Nephilim?" Dean asked her.

"Nemphion, to be more accurate." She said back while still smiling.

"A Nephi- what?"

"A Nephion, I created the term myself, basically an offspring from a Cambion and a Nephilim, my mother was a Nephilim and my father was a Cambion. And I am the very first to exist, that is why you won't see me in research books." She explained to them, then she added, "Are you guys okay? Because if you are not, I can treat your wounds, I have my first aid in here, hold on." then she rummaged inside her backpack and got out the first aid kit.

She encouraged Sam and Dean to sit down on the bench.

Then she started to stitch up their wounds, and as she was doing that, she was asked a question by Sam, "Thank you, miss?"

"Rose, My name is Rose Esther Violet I. Diamond, but call me Rose." She said to them still focused on stitching up their wounds.

"My name is Sam Winchester, this is Dean Winchester, my big brother, that's Castiel (gestures to the trench coat wearing angel.) and that's Jack, (gestures to the Nephilim.)" Sam said as he winches a bit on the alcohol.

She nodded after she had done healing their wounds, she stood back up.

" Wait, if you're like a Nephilim, then why didn't you use your grace to heal us? " Dean asks her, just realizing that she is a Nephion

" If you must know, I'm hiding from both heaven and hell. They will either torture me and use me as a weapon or straight up kill me. So I must be out of their senses in any way possible. " She said as she turned around and started to walk away.

Sam and Dean immediately stood up, and Sam said, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I am going back to my house, you guys can either go back to the motel or come with me," Rose replied to them.

The 4 of them looked at each other, having a silent conversation on whether to accept the offer or not.

"What's your address?" Dean asked Rose.

Rose turned around and smirked at the 4.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The impala had pulled by the garage of her house then TFW went out of the impala as dean locked the car. They started to walk in front of the front door of the house, and then Jack pressed the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal a man with a black suit and said to them,

"Welcome Sir Winchesters, Sir Novak, and Sir Kline, m'lady is waiting for you in her office, follow me." Then the butler leads the astonished 4 men upstairs to her office, where Rose is answering a call from the industry.

"-yes, of course... Mhm...-" She then looks at the 4 men with no expression on her face.

"Right, I will call you back." She said before she ended the call.

"Hello, boys, nice to see you again." She said to them as their eyes widen in shock.


	7. The Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some songs here but this is not a songfic.

Sam and Dean were at a bar with a live band playing some music. They were just drinking some beers and eating some food. After this band has played 5 songs, the next band was next, _Heaven's Abomination._

After setting up their instruments, the girl who has hazel eyes and dark blonde hair started to play the electric guitar before the boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes playing the drums came in.

**Want your bad romance**   
**Want your bad romance**

The male singer started to sing. 

**I want your ugly**   
**I want your disease**   
**I want your everything**   
**As long as it's free**   
**I want your love (I want your love) love love love**   
**I want your love (I want your love I want your love)**

This made Sam and Dean watch the band for once.

 **I want your drama**  
 **The touch of your hand**  
 **I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand**  
 **I want your love (I want your love) love love love**  
 **I** **want your love (I want your love I want your love)**

**You know that I want you**   
**And you know that I need you**   
**I want it bad, your bad romance**

**I want your love and**  
 **I** **want your revenge**  
 **You and me could write a bad romance (Oh oh oh oh ooh)** (The girl then sang on the mic Oh ohs)  
 **I want your love and**  
 **All your lovers' revenge**  
 **You and me could write a** **bad romance**

**Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh!**   
**Caught in a bad romance**   
**Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh!**   
**Caught in a bad romance**   
**Want your bad romance**   
**Want your bad romance**

**I want your horror**   
**I want your design**   
**'Cause you're a criminal**   
**As long as your mine**   
**I want your love (I want your love) love love love**   
**I want your love (I want your love I want your love)**

**I want your psycho**   
**Your vertigo stick**   
**Want you in my rear window**   
**Baby, you're sick**   
**I want your love (I want your love) love love love**   
**I want your love (I want your love I want your love)**

The girl then started to sing.

**You know that I want you**   
**And you know that I need you**   
**I want your bad, your bad romance**

**I want your love and**   
**I want your revenge**   
**You and me could write a bad romance (Oh oh oh oh ooh)**   
**I want your love and**   
**All your love has revenge**   
**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh ooh oh oh!**   
**Caught in a bad romance**   
**Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh ooh oh oh!**   
**Caught in a bad romance**   
**Want your bad romance**   
**Want your bad romance**   
**Want your bad romance**

The Boy singer continued.

**I want your love and**   
**I want your revenge**   
**I want your love**   
**I don't wanna be friends**

The girl resumed.

**Je veux ton amour**   
**Et je veux ta revanche**   
**Je veux ton amour**   
**I don't wanna be friends (I don't wanna be friends)**   
**I don't wanna be friends (I don't wanna be friends)**   
**No, I don't wanna be friends (I don't wanna be friends)**

The girl and boy sing this together

**Want your bad romance**   
**(Want your bad romance)**   
**Want your bad romance**

**I want your love and**   
**I want your revenge**   
**You and me could write a bad romance (Oh oh oh oh ooh)**   
**I want your love and**   
**All your lovers' revenge**   
**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh ooh oh oh!**   
**Caught in a bad romance**   
**Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh ooh oh oh!**   
**Caught in a bad romance**   
**Want your bad romance**

Both male and female singers finished it together.

**Want your bad romance**

Everyone cheered at the band before they played again... The girl playing the electric guitar changed the electric to an acoustic and switched places with the male singer making him playing the guitar. She then started to sing,

**Hm-hm, ah, ah**

**Benefit of the doubt is my weakness**   
**Turning the other cheek to see less**   
**All of our friends on my arm, yeah**   
**Let's say it right, not my fault you got regrets**   
**It's that tip for hot camera flashes**   
**Bloody lips, nice and ripe out the classes**   
**Diamond, pearl and ruby, you'll swoon**   
**Can I offer you a little salt for that wound?**

**I've tried to take you lying down**   
**I clarified, tip-toed around**   
**Was innocent, clear and defined**   
**But you cross them every time**

**Don't make me be the bad guy**   
**Don't make me be the bad guy**   
**Despite all of my foresight**   
**I keep hoping I'll be right about you**   
**But you were the psycho**   
**So how, what do I know? (I know)**   
**Tell me you're the bad guy**   
**No, don't make me be the bad guy**

**Paradise Lost, you're fallen from grace**   
**You're cracking my ribs with just one embrace**   
**Your offering's empty, godless and cold**   
**I can read you like a book and it's getting old**

**Never was built to be this way**   
**But turns out the villain is fun to play**   
**Your Hollywood romance, extra and sappy, but-**   
**Spoiler alert: the ending ain't happy**   
**Eggshells crack beneath your feet**   
**The ugly truth is bittersweet**   
**So dress it up in fancy clothes**   
**But we both know how this goes**

**Don't make me be the bad guy**   
**Don't make me be the bad guy**   
**Despite all of my foresight**   
**I keep hoping I'll be right about you**   
**But you were the psycho**   
**So how, what do I know? (I know)**   
**Tell me you're the bad guy**   
**No, don't make me be the bad guy**

**No longer a pretty view ahead**   
**Our lies did not become us**   
**You became them instead**

**Don't make me be the bad guy (Ha, ha, ha, ha, yeah)**   
**Don't make me be the bad guy (Ha, ha, ha, ha, yeah)**   
**Despite all of my foresight (Ha, ha, ha, ha, yeah)**   
**I keep hoping I'll be right about you**   
**But you were the psycho (Oh ya, yeah, yeah)**   
**So how, what do I know? (Yeah, yeah, I know)**   
**Tell me you're the bad guy (Don't make me be the bad guy)**   
**No, don't make me be the bad guy (Don't make me be the bad guy)**   
**Despite all of my foresight (Yeah, yeah, despite all of my foresight)**   
**I keep hoping I'll be right about you**   
**But you were the psycho**   
**So how, what do I know? (I know)**   
**Tell me you're the bad guy (Bad guy)**   
**No, don't make me be the bad guy (Bad guy)**

**Hmm**   
**No, don't make me be the bad guy.**

Sam and Dean were in awe and shock when they heard the song, now, their drinks abandoned, just intently listening to the songs that they were singing/covering.

The next song was a bit triggering but there was a warning before they played the song, the girl introduced herself as well as the band and some of the songs that they will play next will be triggering and offend some people. Dean and Sam widen their eyes when the girl said her name, Iris Luna Winchester-Universe. Sam and Dean decided to talk to her after they played the songs.

**Once upon a time in a land far away**   
**There lived a little boy and he drank all-day**   
**Friends called him stupid and his brothers called him gay**   
**Emptied all the bottles 'til the pain went away**

**Whiskey was his friend, he didn't have another**   
**Vicodin his vice, his real and only lover (yup)**   
**Smoked a pack or two, it never was a problem**   
**Popped a pill or two, they really made him blossom (yup)**

**Take a sip, take a sip, take a sip**   
**And a trip, and a trip, and a trip**   
**And I'm like, when you bitch, when you bitch, when you bitch**   
**Counterfeit hypocrite holy shit**

**Once upon a time in a land far away**   
**There lived a little boy and he cried all-day**   
**Playboy bunny magazines would never get him laid**   
**He downed another bottle 'til the pain went away**

**Whiskey was his friend, he didn't have another**   
**Vicodin his vice, his real and only lover (yup)**   
**Smoked a pack or two, it never was a problem**   
**Popped a pill or two, they really made him blossom (yup)**

**Take a sip, take a sip, take a sip**   
**And a trip, and a trip, and a trip**   
**And I'm like, when you bitch, when you bitch, when you bitch**   
**Counterfeit hypocrite holy shit**

**Take a sip, take a sip, take a sip**   
**And a trip, and a trip, and a trip**   
**And I'm like, when you bitch, when you bitch, when you bitch**   
**Counterfeit hypocrite holy shit**

**Everybody gets high, why the hell can't I?**   
**Everybody gets high, why the hell can't I?**   
**Everybody gets high, why the hell can't I?**   
**Everybody gets high, why the hell can't I?**

**Take a sip, take a sip, take a sip**   
**And a trip, and a trip, and a trip**   
**And I'm like, when you bitch, when you bitch, when you bitch**   
**Counterfeit hypocrite holy shit**

**Everybody gets high, why the hell can't I?**   
**Everybody gets high, why the hell can't I?**   
**Everybody gets high, why the hell can't I?**   
**Everybody gets high, why the hell can't I?**

Everyone clapped and cheered for them and the band said that they will be playing one last song before the next band plays. They brought a keyboard for this song. The next song, made a few people cry. Even Dean himself.

**There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too**

**Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me  
I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day**

**I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality**

**Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free**

**He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day**

**I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality**

**Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free**

**Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect storybook  
Neverland, I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last**

**Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect storybook  
Neverland, I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last**

**And for always I will say**

**I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality**

**Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free**

After playing the song, they pack up while the band went next and Heaven's abomination went to the parking lot and put their stuff in while Sam and Dean approached her.

"Hey, you all were great out there," Sam said trying to make a conversation with the band.

"Thanks, man. Name's Iris." Iris said to the two tall men.

"I am Sam and This is Dean. " Sam replied to her.

"So is there anything else you need to talk about?" The guy who played the drums, Athrun, asked them.

"Well, yea. Aside from compliments, we wanted to talk to you about your family's last name." Dean said to her

"Oh, you mean Universe? Well, it is a bit universal," Iris said as she bumps her elbows against Chris's (Dark brown hair with blue eyes) shoulder while her friends are groaning at her dad joke. The brothers chuckled at her Dad joke.

"Nice one, but no. We meant Winchester, do you know who was your father?" Dean asked her curiously.

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't." She told them with a 'duh' tone.

"What was his name?" Sam asked her.

"Er... John, I guess? I am really bad at names, especially birthdays. So I think it was John Winchester, which reminds me, I have not seen him for like 6 years. Why? Do you know what happened?" She asked them. The brothers widened their eyes when they heard John Winchester

"Well... Our father died in the hospital..." Sam said sadly.

"I'm so sorry about that- wait, what do you mean, 'ours'?" She asked him incredulously

"We are his other sons, and as well as kinda... your half brothers," Dean replied to her.

"Are you sure it's not a common last name?" She asked them with caution now. 'and here I thought Universe is the only uncommon last name I have.'

They shake their heads no.

She gasped while she puts her hand over mouth before taking it out, jumping up and down squealing.

"I have brothers!?!" She said out loud.

"You-... You're not mad at us? Or even think that we are crazy?" Dean asked her with shock from the reaction that they have received from her.

"Mad? Why would I be mad or even would think that? I just realized that I am not an only child anymore! I would always dream of being the middle child, having older siblings and younger siblings as well! I would grab the opportunity as soon as I knew I have a sibling. This day must keep getting better and better." She told them while Chris and Athrun smiled at her reaction.

"What if we're dangerous? or even serial killers? or criminals on the loose?" Sam asked her, trying to make her a reaction a cautious one but she just shrugged it off and said that made the brothers smile at her.

"So what? Family is family, no matter what happens." 

....

"Anyways, where do you guys live?" Iris asked them with a curious smile.

"Oh, uh... Lebanon, Kansas," Sam answered her question

"Okay, I will just visit you guys from time to time, so prepare your schedules, because I will start the visit in two days' tops. See you next time!" She told them before she went in and gave them a bear hug then pulled away.

She went into the van but before they left, Athrun poked his head out and said to her brothers.

"I feel so bad for you all." This resulted in him getting pulled back and getting slapped in the van.

As soon as the van left, this gave the brothers to think about their decisions.

"Dean, she is so... Innocent, our life is gonna scar her if we ever showed her," Sam told him suddenly feeling guilty about her if she ever for caught up in their line of work.

"That's why we are gonna protect her and care for her," Dean said as he turned around, pat Sam on his shoulder and walk back to the Impala.

Sam sighed then looked up in the sky before he went to the impala. The brothers then went home to prepare the room for their newly found little sister. Were they scared? Yes. But excited at the same time.


	8. The Teenagers

Christan and Amara were inside of an abandoned building, exploring at night. Christan said it would be fun but Amara said it would be not but they still went.

"Tantan, this is a bad idea-" Amara was about to say something before she was interrupted by him saying, "I agree."

"Then why the heck are we here in the first place!?!" She whispered shout at her best friend for 5 years.

"I thought it would be cool-" Christan said but Amara shushed him when she saw something, Christan took a peek as well, two tall men are holding a machete and a severed head of a person, (it's a vampire, but they didn't know that.)

Their eyes widen and they slowly back away when Christan stepped on a stick and it broke, Amara sighed and facepalmed but not that loudly. Christan then looked at her and whispered, "Sorry," Then when they heard footsteps that were walking towards them, they started to run so fast but they were gaining on them.

"Shize! Why did you step on that stick in the first place!" Amara shouted at Christan while they were running away from the potential serial killers.

"I don't know! This was a bad idea!" Christan shouted back.

"No shit, Sherlock!," She said to him as she started to climb a tree while helping Christan to climb.

"Fuck you, Watson!" Christan retorted as he accepted help from her and now they were just chilling in the branches.

They both sighed then they looked at each other before bursting out laughing. The laughter died down,

"This feels like Budapest all over again," She said as she looks at her watch to check the time.

"You do not remember Budapest as I do," Christan told her then he whispered something in her ear.

She nodded and she took out a gun and shoot one of the men in the head, this made them slow down and the two friends jumped down from the tree and ran. They got away.

\---------------------------

Dean groaned when he got shot in the head, he sat up when Sam went to him, "Dean! You're not dead!"

"No, they shot me with a paintball," Dean said as he rubbed his head because the paintball hurt. When they looked at his hand, it was red.

"I'm bleeding," Dean said as he looks at the paint on his hand

"No, Dean, it's red paint," Sam said as he rolled his eyes

"Oh, Okay. Did we lost them?" Dean asked Sam as he wiped the paint on his red flannel.

"Yep. We'll get them next time " Sam said as he helped Dean up and they went back to the building to clean up the remains.

-The next day-

Christan is sitting on the bench in a laundry shop while Amara is doing their laundry.

"So that was a bad idea." Christan began to say.

"Yeah, no strawberry cheesecake, Sherlock," Amara said

"Why don't you just curse like everybody else?! You cursed like a normal person last night in the woods!" Christan exclaimed to her, flailing his arms up in the air.

"Well, maybe it's because you woke me up from my sleep. And because of you, I almost got late to class this morning." She said as she puts the wet clothes into the dryer next and puts in the time cycle

"You mean online?" Christan said as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah, still. I don't want to be late ever!" She told as she turns around to look at Christan.

"Yeah, you're an early bird, you wake up at 5:30 am with Metallica as your alarm clock! Not to mention, you're also a goody two shoes." Christan retorted.

"I love being a goody-two-shoes! What's wrong with it?" She asked him with the cutest pout ever.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it, it's just... Your life is.... boring if you're a goody-two-shoes forever." Christan said slowly, standing up

"Well, I take offense to that," Amara said to Christan as she raises an eyebrow

"I'm sorry, plus you're too cute, sis!" Christan said before pinching her cheeks then let go.

"Yes I am, and you're not that smart," Amara stated.

"Ugh. How about you?" Christan asked her with sarcasm

"Yes, I am! Smart enough to know that last night was a bad idea. We almost got killed!" She almost shouted at him.

"I- look, I said I was sorry!" Christan almost whined

"and I said you are forgiven. Now, here, 20 bucks, go buy yourself some ice cream." She said as she smiled cutely at him while giving him 20 dollars.

"Okay!" Christan said before he skipped merrily to the ice cream shop nearby.

She giggled at her friend's antics before turning around when the dryer was done drying their clothes and started folding it, she was just humming 'Hey Jude' when black encompassed her vision.

\--------------------------------------

She then woke up in a cemented room that looks like a dungeon with all the chains here and there, where she was gagged and tied up in a chair, she then looked around to see that no one else was here except for her and her backpack.

'Why is my backpack here?' She thought to herself which then lead the thought of Christan, 'Poor Christan, he must be so worried. ' She suddenly felt guilty for making him worried, she almost cried from then and there but the door opened revealing two men, this causes her to think, 'Holy Moly, is that Sam and Dean Winchester?! Maybe they're here to save me-' but then she saw that they were wheeling in some torture devices "-or not. Frick!"

Sam went behind her and took off the piece of clothing that was gagging her and she took slow and steady deep breaths.

Dean then grabbed an angel blade and asked her, "Look, girly, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

'You know what? Imma mess with them' She thought to herself giving the Winchesters the thought that she doesn't want to answer them by clenching her jaw.

"The hard way it is then," Dean said as Sam went to a corner and lean there while went ahead and slice her arm with the angel blade, it was very sharp and painful. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her jaw clenching harder.

After Dean tortured her with silver, putting salt in her wound, both angel blade and the demon blade, as well as the holy water as the finishing touch, Dean walked out while Sam just grabbed her and just shoved her to the floor before leaving the room.

'I'm in the bunker, and I just met Sam and Dean, my idols but this was not the first meeting I imagined but that's fine, at least I still got to meet them.' She smiled weakly as she stood up slowly than her knees buckled which made her fall then she sighed, just shrugging it off and crawled to the makeshift bed and try to sleep.

'Maybe, this is just a nightmare. Chuck, why did I choose to play with them.' She thought before she sighed.


	9. My Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is a songfic.
> 
> My Family by Migos Karol G, Snoop Dogg, and Rock Mafia from the Addams Family

-Inspired by the song: My Family-

Sam and Dean found a case in Texas, there were unknown killings all around the county and all evidence leads to nowhere, so they went to Texas and just got jobs as bodyguards to the middle child teenager, but the thing is, they don't know what they were getting into so first, let's learn the family's information that was going to work for.

**Information:**

**Dad's name: Damien Cole Adams**   
**Age: 41 years old**   
**Nickname: Killing machine**   
**Job: owns a small brewery, weed farm, and is the leader of the most powerful assassin family in the world as well as the strongest mafia family.** **His normal job is Commander of the police force.**   
**Species: Cambion and Djin**   
**How many people he had killed: 1,472,189,023,676**   
**Weapons he usually or love to use: Machine gun, pistols, and grenade launchers.**

**Mom's name: Harriet Maria Adams**   
**Age: 38 years old**   
**Nickname: Bloody Rose or Bloody Mary.**   
**Job: owns a small brewery, weed farm, and is the most second powerful in the world as well as the second strongest after her husband, assassin, and a cannibal.**   
**Species: Faeries and Witch.**   
**How many people she killed: 1,465,789,092,198**   
**Weapons she usually or loves to use: Machine guns or her powers**

**Oldest Child's name: Haru Merlin Adams**   
**Age: 17 years old**   
**Job: Assassin, and a famous basketball player** **but still a student.**   
**Nickname: Dark Spring**   
**Species: Faeries and Cambion**   
**How many people he killed:**   
**1,973,672,000**   
**Weapons he usually or love to use:** **Sniper, double pistol, and a baseball bat.**

**Middle Child name:** **Morrigan Keket Adams**  
 **Age: 15 years old**  
 **Job: Assassin, singer, and model but still a student.**  
 **Nickname: Darkness**  
 **Species: Faeries and Djin**  
 **How many people she killed:**  
 **1,634,109,** **187**  
 **Weapons she usually or loves to use: Machine guns, her powers, or pistol. Sometimes a bow and arrow.**

 **Youngest child's name:** **Blake Anpu Adams**  
 **Age: 9 years old**  
 **Job: Assasin, Serial killer, and scientist, but still a student.**  
 **Nickname: Mad Scientist**  
 **Species: Witch and Cambion.**  
 **How many people he killed:**  
 **1,234,567,** **890**  
 **Weapons he usually or loves to use: Machine guns, his powers** **, sniper, or baseball bat with nails.**  
\--------------------------------------------  
Sam and Dean walked into the big boss's office with their fake resumes, just wearing their FBI suit.

"So, you two want to be one of my bodyguards, correct?" Damien asked them, Sam gulped and said "yes, sir, "

"Huh. Well," he puts out his cigarettes before started speaking again, "I only have one question for you two, you two answer at the same time, if I like your answer, you two got the job, but if I don't like your answer, you die, " he snaps his fingers and one of his bodyguards cocks his pistol.

The two nodded before Damien started to ask his big question, "What is the meaning of loyalty to you two?"

The two looked at each other before saying their answer in sync, "Loyalty is how people still choose you when you are not around, "

The head bodyguard and the boss look at each other before they look back at brothers again, the boss smiled at them and as he offered a handshake, he said, "Welcome to the family, The Adams Family,"

They had a handshake with each other, as soon as the boss pulls away from Sam's

"Though you got the jobs, you won't be my bodyguards, you'll be the bodyguards to my only princess, Morrigan!" Damien said to them, and as soon as he said that, a gorgeous lady with blue hair and white, whose body is like of a model and her clothes are a black beanie, brown leather jacket, black shirt, dark blue ripped pants, and black rubber shoes while wearing her family's jewel, which is a red ruby, in the form of a pendant.

"Hello, Father. Is there something you need?" She said after she bowed. Dean has resisted the urge to flirt with her while Sam is blushing a bit.

"No, I just want you to introduce you to your brand new bodyguards, Sam and Dean Winchesters," Damien smiled at her as she smirked smugly while she nodded at her father.

"Sup, Sam, Dean, My name is Morrigan Keket Adams, but call me Morgan or Raven, your duty starts now, follow me," She told them as she crossed her arms.

Dean and Sam nodded before standing up and followed her to her car, which is a red maz, Dean went to the driver's side and got in after he had a meant of shock when she gave him her keys to the car and said, "you drive, " Sam just went to the front while she sat in the back.

"Where to, ma'am?" Dean asked her as he looks at her in the rearview mirror.

"The Starlight music studio first then we can go to the local bar," she told him as she starts to read some stories on Wattpad.

Dean nodded and he drove them to the starlight music studio. After he parked the car, they got out of the car and followed inside the studio.

Sam and Dean were stopped by a security guard but before the security could even speak, "They're with me, Steven," she told the security, he. then nodded at her before he lets the brothers in.

They went to the recording room with her and they were told to be quiet. After recording her latest song, they drove to the bar.

When they went to the bar, she ordered some beers for them, Dean asked her, "why did you order beers, Morgan?"

"It's my congratulations on getting the job as my bodyguards unharmed!" She shouted over the music.

After they finished the first batch of beers, she went to get a second one but as she went to her table, she bumped into someone and accidentally poured the beers on her.

"I'm so sorry," she immediately apologized to the person, this woman instead of forgiving her, she accused of her of doing it on purpose. Sam and Dean went behind her after her conversion.

"Aye this a party, let's not make a problem," She told the woman

"No, why you lookin' at me like you starting something?" The woman retorted back.

"You should know its not just me that you'd be wrongin'-" She added but she was interrupted by Morrigan saying as she shrugged, "You wronged me so you better think twice," by interrupting, Morrigan made her furious.

"You shouldn't mess with me, you don't wanna mess with me, cause if you mess with me. You're messing with my family!" The woman said, trying to scare her but it just made her raise an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't mess with me, you don't wanna mess with me, cause if you mess with me, you're messing with my family," she told her once Sam ad Dean was behind Morrigan with her pistol cocked and shot her in the chest. She knelt to the body and whispered as she was dying, "You might think that we all loco, don't mess with my family, but this family bout to go global, we blowing up, " she told the woman before she shoots her in the head.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, she looks at them and whisper, "Sleep," which made everyone sleep and erase the footage of the shooting by putting an illusion in the cameras. Sam and Dean had their eyes wide from the shot.

"You know? I don't why Dad thinks I need bodyguard, I am perfectly fine with just being alone." She told them but as she turned around, they're still in shock,

"Never seen anyone shoot a gun before?"

"We did! It's just in front of the crowd, well that's a bit weird-" but Sam stopped saying by looking at the crowd,   
"What happened to them?!" Dean shouted out, then the brother pulled out their pistols which had witch killing bullets.

"Calm down, hunters. My family and I are in more doing illegal stuff and killing bad guys and not humans just for fun, and she," Morrigan points to the dead woman, " was a demon and rude as hell!" She explained, after a few more moments, they put their guns down and they talked as Dean started the car, "I won't tell dad that you put me in gunpoint, " which made Sam and Dean thank her.

"They say that we mean, " She said.

"Mean?" Dean asked her incredulously

"They say we rude, " She told them

"Rude?" Sam asked her in disbelief

"They say we got problems, " She said.

"Problems?" Sam and Dean asked her.

"But we say its cool, I mean, I go to war with my family! Ups and downs, wrong or right, that's family," she told the brothers.

"How did you know that we were hunters?" Sam ask her.

"Well, hunters have a different scent than normal people, " She responded nonchalantly

"Scent?" Dean asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah, little bro experimented on me and enhance my super senses." She answered their suspicion.

Then on the way home, they talked and laughed at Dean's jokes or attempts of flirting with her.

After a few weeks, the case that Sam and Dean were done, and quit their jobs as bodyguards. Everyone bid goodbye and good luck to the brothers.

The brothers are gonna visit them next time because, they consider them family, even if they are a family of monsters.

On to the next case they went.


End file.
